


I Would Do Anything For You

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: Otabek Altin once promised his best friend that he would do anything for him. One day, his promise would come true.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 11





	I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for food, swearing, mild NSFW implications (nothing too bad, I promise), alcohol and mentions of bullying. 
> 
> Hey everyone, happy new year! I know a lot has happened so far, and we're only just two weeks into the year, but stay safe and look after yourselves, as usual! I hope you enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. When I say 'Yuri', assume I mean Yurio (Yuri Plisetsky) and when I say 'Yuuri', I mean Yuuri Katsuki. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for your support, and enjoy! :)
> 
> (Next chapter coming out on the 23rd of January).

"Thanks for defending me back there, Beka."

Otabek rewarded Yuri with a smile. "It's no problem, Yura. I would do anything for you." 

Yuri's eyes widened slightly at the revelation. He would? He knew that they were friends, best friends now that they'd been hanging out with each other for six months, but to hear that he'd do anything for him surprised him. Not many people would do anything for him, as he didn't count his 'Angels' (or crazed fans, as he preferred to call them), so it was refreshing to hear from someone. Especially someone he liked and cared about as much as he did for Otabek. Unless it was a joke, or trick? He couldn't risk looking stupid in front of his crush by falling for a simple trick. 

Yuri nudged Otabek playfully. "Good one. You almost had me fooled for a second there, Beka." 

Otabek's smile dropped in an instant, his face becoming more stoic and serious the way it did around most people who saw him. "I meant it, Yura. You don't get told things like that often, do you?" 

He shrugged. "Not really, no." Unless you counted Nikolai, that was, or Katsudon and Vitya. They seemed to care about him, but he wasn't sure where he stood with Yakov and Lilia. He respected them, and he believed that they respected him to an extent, too, but he couldn't be too certain of this. Mila seemed to live only to antagonise him all the time, yet he was sure he cared for him, too. But caring about someone and being willing to do anything for them-surely those two things weren't interchangeable? Regardless, nobody had said anything like that to him before. 

Otabek considered this with a slight frown. "What about your Angels?" 

"What about them?" Yuri practically snapped back. Surprised at his tone, the Kazakh raised an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you, I don't know...in the slightest bit _interested_ in them?" Otabek wondered out loud, turning his head to give Yuri a questioning look. He let out a derisive snort.

"In what way? If it's in the way that I think you're suggesting...no. As if!" 

"Why not?" 

"What?" The question had caught him off guard. What did he mean, why not? Had he met his crazed fans? That aside, he was talking about in a romantic manner. Ew. God, no. No offence to them, but he couldn't imagine going out a date with any of those girls. Or with any girls, come to think of it. Yes, he was gay-but he didn't want Otabek, of all people, finding out. Not yet. 

"There are plenty of pretty girls out there...tell me, Yura," he asked, making full eye contact with him, causing the butterflies in his stomach to multiply-"is it the Angels themselves that you're not interested in? Or is it girls?" Yuri blinked rapidly, unable to believe what he was hearing. Had Otabek really just done that? How could he just ask him if he was into girls, like it was no big deal? For all he knew, Yuri could be asexual. He could be aromantic. But no, he was gay. Maybe Otabek was...? No, he refused to entertain that though for much longer, because it was just wistful thinking. 

Wasn't it? 

What if Otabek was setting him up somehow, by forcing him to admit that he was gay? It hardly seemed like a harmless question. There had to be some hidden meaning there, some puzzle to solve, _something._ That much was obvious in Beka's smug little smirk, the way his eyes had lit up, a mischievous glint dancing in them. It pissed him off, he realised. The way he was looking at him, as though he'd figured Yuri out. His smirk said 'I knew it all along', and gave him the distinct feeling of being a rabbit caught in headlights, or in a trap set up by a fox. He didn't like it at all, and he wouldn't give his friend the satisfaction of seeing him so vulnerable and exposed like that. No way. 

Flushed, he turned around to face Otabek fully, infuriated by his actions. Words tumbled out of his mouth like fire rolling off his tongue, fury seeping through his voice. "How dare you! You have no right to interrogate me like that, Otabek! What the actual fuck!? My sexuality is none of your fucking business, it never has been and it never will be! So, you can wipe that smug smirk off your face right now, because if you don't, I will!" He raised his fist threateningly, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to hurt his beloved Beka, not really. "Mind your own business in the future. That way, maybe you'd have more friends. Tell me, Otabek, do you not want to hang out with people, or do they not want to hang out with you? You're so cold and distant with everyone, no wonder nobody wants to talk to you!" 

Yuri was aware that his words had been unkind and untrue, but he couldn't take them back now. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked at what had come out of his mouth for once, and tried to speak, but his apology was stuck in the back of his throat. Otabek pushed past him angrily, clearly upset at what he'd just said, and mounted his motorbike. "I thought you were better than that, Yura. Better than resorting to using other people's insecurities and flaws against them as arguments. Besides, who would you have if it weren't for me?" He saw Yuri's face. "Exactly; nobody. Because your temper gets the best of you, and you treat people like shit. Do you have any idea how much hurt you're capable of causing the people you care about when you yell at them like that? Clearly not, or you wouldn't do it...unless that was your intention?" 

Yuri had never meant to hurt Beka. Get back at him, yes, but not hurt his feelings. Or maybe he had? Spite seemed to fuel a lot of what he said to other people, but he couldn't help his temper-it was an inherent part of who he was. Otabek was right, this _was_ why nobody could tolerate him for too long, and now the only person who seemed to want to be his friend (he didn't think Vitya and Katsudon counted- they were more like parents to him, although sometimes they were too wrapped up in their world of Love on Ice to even notice his existence, though not often) was leaving him. 

Oh, God. What had he done? 

"I...don't know what I intended to do. I'm sorry, Beka. Really, I am. You can go ahead and leave me if you want, everyone does and I can see why that is now. I've always been jealous of how cool you were, how you could just turn up somewhere on your motorbike, how you go and DJ at different clubs...it's really interesting. _You_ are really interesting. But I'm just me, boring old Yuri, the Russian Punk, or Fairy, or cat boy or whatever the hell people are calling me these days. I'm a piece of shit, I get it. I'll go now, if you want. I'm sorry for lashing out at you, it was uncalled for. I just panicked, that's all." Belatedly, he realised that he was crying, and wiped his tears away before Otabek could see his weakness. God, he was such a mess. No wonder nobody liked him. Or so he thought, anyway. 

He bowed his head, ashamed of himself, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. Glancing up in surprise, he saw Otabek striding towards him, a concerned yet soft look on his face. "I see that I might have pushed you too far," he began. "I apologise for that. I didn't realise that you'd lash out at me like that-you never really have before now. Clearly, a lot of what you said was rooted in insecurity and I can tell that you haven't been treated too well growing up. I am aware that Nikolai has tried his best with you, in raising you, but the world has hurt you before, hasn't it? You're not used to my kindness, or my questions, and that breaks my heart. What you said was wrong, don't get me wrong, but I'm not walking away the second one of us messes up. I care about you too much to let that happen." 

Yuri looked up at this. "You do?" he asked, surprised, his eyes watery. Otabek nodded. 

"Yes, I do." 

He sighed. "So do I. I'm so sorry for what I said, Beka. I didn't mean it, you know that? Everyone looks up at you, at your determination and how cool you come across, how nothing ever seems to get to you. Hell, you're hailed 'the Hero of Kazakhstan'. I'm the fairy of Russia. We're very different people, and I have a feeling a lot more people respect you than they do me." 

He laughed. "I don't know about that, Yura. I'm hardly a hero." 

"Well, you did save me from those bullies squaring up to me. I did try to defend myself, but..." he trailed off, sighing. His weakness was showing again. Great. 

"Yura, look at me." He obliged him, his sea-green eyes shimmering with tears. Otabek placed two strong, steady hands on his shoulders. "You are not weak. Given everything you've been through, you're one of the strongest people I know. You understand me?" 

Yuri chuckled. "You overestimate me, Beka, you really do." He paused then, searching for the right words to convey what he was feeling in that moment. "For what it's worth, I care about you too, a lot, and I would do anything for you, the way you'd do anything for me." 

Otabek's smile returned, although he appeared to be nervous for some reason, drumming his fingers idly on his dark jeans (as was a nervous habit of his, Yuri had noted over the past six months of their friendship). "That's good to know."

"That's not all." 

"No?" 

Yuri shook his head. "No." 

"Yura, what is it?" Otabek's voice was uncharacteristically soft. Huh. It suited him somehow. 

He couldn't believe that he was about to reveal this, but what other choice did he have? They were bonding, and he wanted Beka to know everything that there was to know about him. Earlier that day, he thought he couldn't tell him, that he wasn't ready, but now...something in Yuri had changed, shifted. They were closer than they'd ever been; he was certain that their friendship could withstand this. Besides, he'd been the one to ask, hadn't he? Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he steeled himself before speaking, his voice shaking when he did so. 

"Otabek, I'm gay." 

He stood in silence, awaiting his crush's reaction to him coming out. Otabek's face softened even more and he smiled at Yuri. When he spoke, his voice was gentle. "Oh, Yura. You're so brave for telling me. Thank you." He hesitated, before stepping towards Yuri with his arms out. "Come here." He wasn't usually one for hugs, so this struck Yuri as odd, but he welcomed it all the same. 

"So, this doesn't change anything between us, does it?" Yuri confirmed, worry plaguing his voice. Otabek pulled away from the hug to glance at him, his dark brown eyes trained on Yuri's viridian ones, the intensity of gaze causing Yuri's breath to catch in his throat. 

"No, Yuri. Of course not. Did you really think that, upon finding out you were gay, I would throw our friendship away, just like that?" He snapped his fingers on the word 'that' to emphasizes his work. Yuri nodded miserably, embarrassed now by the fears that had been plaguing him for so long. That stuff didn't matter Otabek, after all. Thank goodness for that. 

"I...don't know. I just didn't want you to make a big fuss about it, or feel uncomfortable around me." At this, his crush smiled at him warmly, a rare sight. 

"Of course I wouldn't. Our friendship is too strong for that." Right. _Friendship,_ Yuri was forced to remind himself. Nothing more. Never anthing more. But still-at least he hadn't ruined things between them. Letting out a sigh of relief, he grinned back at his friend, who was checking his watch. 

"I'm glad," he said. Beka looked up. "That I've come out to you, I mean." 

The older of two nodded absentmindedly. "So am I." He checked his watch again. "Yura, I think it's time we got going if we want to get ready for that dinner Victor and Yuuri have prepared." 

Yuri groaned. He'd forgotten about that. In his eyes, it was just another opportunity for Victor and Yuuri to get drunk and a bit too hands-on with each other, all while entertaining his crush (whom they knew he liked) with humiliating stories about him from the past. Not to mention the fact that their dog, Makkachin, would be running around and being a pest and Potya refusing all human contact, choosing to seek refuge in Yuri's bedroom, instead. He thought she had the right idea there. 

"I'm looking forward to having you over and all Beka, don't get me wrong, but you have _no idea_ how embarrassing they can be." Otabek smirked and shrugged, cool and casual as ever. 

"Well, that's what parents are like, I suppose," he pointed out.

"They're not my parents," Yuri grumbled, not even looking up from his phone. He had several messages from Yuuri, ranging from sweet to concerned-it was getting late, Yuuri said, and he should come back home. Home. He wasn't sure where that was, any more. In his heart, home was with Nikolai and Potya in Moscow. But that picture was beginning to change, shift before his eyes to something else. He had to admit that he liked it, though, liked the brief morning hugs that Yuuri gave him before a long day of school and practice, liked the home-cooked meals and the shared practices spent with them, the heated debates with Viktor about Russian soap operas, which often had to be discussed in Russian to stop Yuuri from figuring out that they were swearing (although he'd picked up on those words by now, and chided them both often for using them). It was warm, comforting. Home was a word he could get used to. 

Viktor had also messaged him, asking Yuri if he'd be back round soon, because Yuuri was getting worried, and they'd both been cooking together to ensure that their night was perfect as can be. _Yeah, and how much wine have you drank while preparing that food,_ Yuri messaged the man back asking. Viktor responded with a choice word or two, mostly joking, and Yuri laughed out loud. Otabek, who'd been stood against a wall with him, scrolling through his Instagram feed, looked over to him.

"What's so funny?" 

His response was automatic. "Just Viktor."

The taller of the two gave him a look that could be interpreted as affectionate, causing his eyes to widen in surprise slightly. "For someone who claims that those two aren't your parents, you're sure close to those two, like a little family." 

In typical Yuri Plisetsky fashion, he scoffed and shoved him lightly. "Shut up. Shall we get back, do you reckon, before Katsudon sends a task force out to find us?" 

"It might be a good idea," Otabek conceded. "Get on." That being said, Yuri mounted the back of the motorbike and held on tight, feeling the wind rushing through the ears and wondering how exactly he'd come to be so lucky.

Little did he know, his luck would soon run out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"Vkusno!_ Viktor exclaimed as he dug into the meal in front of him. Yuri rolled his eyes so hard, he was surprised they didn't fall of his head. 

"You helped make it, dummy," he said, staring at Viktor as though he was stupid. 

"And? It doesn't make it any less delicious, does it?" Yuuri Katsuki kissed his fiancé on the cheek in fond exasperation, before turning to Yuri and Otabek. 

"Remind me why I fell for this _baka_ again," he chuckled as Viktor wrapped an arm around him affectionately. Wine had a tendency to strengthen his fondness for his lover, and vice versa. Yuri dreaded later, because they'd most likely end up kissing in a heated manner in front of Otabek and Yuri, as though they had no sense of shame whatsoever. They had done before, when it was just Yuri there. Disgusted, he'd retreated to his room before things progressed further, and listened to music to drown the two of them out (they'd moved from their living room to their bedroom, which was only down the hall from where Yuri's bedroom was). 

When Viktor had suggested that one day, maybe him and Beka would feel the same way about each other, he'd flushed and pulled a face; he loved Otabek, but he was only just sixteen. There's a time for all that, Yuuri had butt in, glaring at Viktor menacingly, and instructed him not to get any funny ideas when it came that sort of thing, not at his age. Yuri had promised not to. Romantic love, thought-now, that certainly wasn't off the cards, he decided as he watched Otabek try some of Viktor and Yuuri's pork cutlet bowls (Yuuri had been teaching Viktor how to cook them). Why was it only in the most mundane, normal moments of life was it that he realised the true strength of his feelings? As always, he was confused about the matter. 

All of a sudden, the man he loved turned to him, wearing a question on his face. Trying his hardest not to blush, the way he did so easily on his pale skin, he stared down at the table, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"Aw, how cute, were you staring at Beka's pretty face?" Viktor teased, from across the table. Yuuri, who was practically sat on his lap, smirked to himself. Yuri scowled and punched him, hard, leaving Viktor rubbing his shoulder and shaking his head.

"Yurio, that was wrong! We don't act out violently against other people, especially not family members! Apologise, right now!" Yuuri insisted, defensive of Viktor as ever.

"But, you're the one who called him an idiot earlier!" 

Yuuri chose to ignore this. "He was just teasing, you know. He was joking, he didn't mean it." 

In response to this, Viktor raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Yes, I d-" Yuuri glared at him, and he stopped. Otabek simply chuckled, unfazed about it all. 

"And to think, you were the one who called _me_ an asshole for staring at you, back at the hotel in Barcelona?"

Wait, what? Oh, before the Grand Prix Final, where JJ and his fiancée had been attempting to wind him up, and his fans had followed him, as usual. They were like stalkers sometimes-it was super creepy, especially given his age and everything. Some of the stuff they'd written about him online...he shuddered to think about it. But still, that was irrelevant. He couldn't believe that, six months ago, he'd regarded Beka in such a way. In an attempt at self-defence, he huffed and folded his arms.

"That was six months ago!" 

"So?" 

"So, I'm a different person now. We're friends, now. A lot has changed since then." 

Otabek's dark eyes glazed over. "Yes, it has." Yuri wondered what he was thinking about. Did he want to know?

"Aw, young love is so sweet!" Viktor exclaimed. Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Yuri figured he mustn't be bothered about shutting him up anymore, so took this upon himself. 

"Shut up, Viktor. Who said we were in love with each other?" 

"Your faces do," Yuuri pointed out, siding with Viktor now. The now-empty bottle of wine on the table might have had something to do with it, he figured. 

Otabek shrugged, leaving Yuri dumbfounded-had that been intentional? Was he really implying that something was happening between the two of them, or that it could happen? Was he perhaps questioning and overthinking things way too much, in the way that he did a lot when it came to Beka? 

"No, they don't," he hissed, glaring daggers at both of them and looking at Otabek in a perplexed manner. 

"What? I'm just trying to remain diplomatic," he said, taking another bite of his food. "This is delicious, Yuuri. Thank you for making this!" Yuuri beamed and thanked him. 

"Hey, I made it too!" Viktor insisted, but they all laughed because they knew for a fact that he'd barely done any of the cooking whatsoever. Given that if you couldn't beat them, you had to join them, the Russian laughed along too, causing Yuuri to shake a little-he was almost fully sat on his lap, at this point, which was irritating Yuri to no end. Why did they have to be so grossly in love when Beka was around? It always pissed him off to no end. 

"Hey, knock it out, you two!" Yuri exclaimed as Yuuri pressed a gentle kiss to Viktor's cheek. "We have a guest round, for crying out loud! Have you no sense of shame, either of you?" 

Yuuri fixed him an icy glare. "You'll understand one day, Yurio." He almost laughed out loud at the implication. As if. Unless his crush on Otabek happened to be requited-which, for the record, Yurio thought, he didn't-then there wouldn't be any romance in his life any time soon. 

"You never know, Yura. You might surprise yourself," Otabek said, causing Yurio to almost choke on his food. What did he mean by that? What was he implying? 

"Oh, not you, too. I never took you for a sap, you know," he responded, as hot-headed as ever. 

"I'm not, but okay." Desperate to change the topic of conversation to something else completely, Yuri turned to him with his phone out.

"Have you seen what Yuri's Angels have been saying about me on Twitter today?" He shook his head, and he showed him, slightly flustered.

"Wow. That's...descriptive." Understatement of the century. It had made his stomach turn and his skin crawl just reading about their disgusting fantasies. 

"Yeah, and totally gross." 

He hummed. "Yeah, it is. If it makes you feel comfortable, you should report it, or tell somebody." Tell somebody? Like who? Then he realised what Beka meant. He looked up from his phone and cleared his throat. 

"Katsudon!" 

Yuuri, who'd been passionately kissing Viktor only seconds beforehand, broke off from the kiss and twisted around to face him. "Yes, kitten?" 

He scowled at him, then. 'Kitten' was a permissible nickname for him if it was just him, Yuuri and Viktor, but if anyone else was around, it was totally humiliating. Yet, given his intoxicated nature, the Japanese man appeared to have forgotten this. "I'm not a kitten," he muttered, pushing his hair back out of his eyes to ensure that he could see properly. "And the Angels are back at it again." 

Yuuri paled a little. Viktor sighed. "What are they saying now, _lyubov?_ Can I see?" Viktor interjected, before his significant other could respond. 

"I suppose you could," Yuri conceded. 

"Are they making you feel uncomfortable, Yurio?" Yuuri asked, while Viktor read the tweets. He nodded. Yuuri peered over Viktor's shoulder at Yuri's phone, soon shocked by what he read. Without warning, Otabek wrapped an arm around him, a form of solidarity, to indicate that he was there for him. Electricity shot through his body at his touch, despite the fact that his touch, in this context and in all contexts was entirely platonic (as far as he was aware of). It felt nice, comfortable. Safe. 

"That's...terrible, Yurio," Yuuri said, shock written all over his face. 

"Why would they say that about a child?" Viktor wondered out loud, wearing a frown. Yurio shrugged. 

"Think about it," Otabek responded. "He's young, like many of them. Around their age, although I understand that some of these people are, of course, grown adults, too. And he's attractive, anyone can see that. Clearly, their desires and fantasies are out of control. They shouldn't be posting them on social media, considering that their attractions are hardly appropriate to begin with. Disgusting behaviour, if you ask me." He shook his head at the end of his sentence to make his point, but that's not what Yuri was focused on at that moment. He was too busy trying to process the fact that his crush had just called him attractive. Him, attractive? He didn't believe it to be true. Not from someone he trusted to tell him the truth and who wasn't crazy, that was.

"You think I'm attractive?" His crush rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Of course I do. Everyone does," Otabek said, like Yuri had suggested the sun didn't rise in the morning, or that the moon was made of cheese. 

"His mother, Daria, was a Russian supermodel," Viktor interjected brightly. 

Otabek didn't even blink an eye at this revelation. "That makes a lot of sense, actually." 

At the mention of his biological mother, Yuri shivered and hunched in on himself somewhat. His mother had been in and out, all his life, never dedicated to him or his life, and his dad had been killed in a car accident when he was two. That's why it had always been him and his _Dedushka,_ Nikolai, whom he'd had to provide for from a young age. Anyway. it was not a topic he liked to talk about if he could help it. 

"Yeah, and we don't discuss it," he added, giving Viktor the most murderous look he could possibly muster. Otabek scratched the back of his neck, looking awkward; it was evident in his face that he did not know what to say. Yuri changed the subject rapidly and they got chatting and laughing again soon enough, the atmosphere jovial and friendly. Viktor was showing everyone Yuuri's baby pictures, much to his protestation, but it was worth it-he'd been an adorable baby, to say the least, although he'd never admit that to anyone. Obviously. 

Otabek moved over to the other side of the table began talking to Yuuri, something about a cooking program they both loved watching, so he turned to Viktor, who had joined him on his side of the coffee table and whom he was luckily very comfortable with. This man was like a parent to him, for one, and they'd known each other for over seven years, so he was all too familiar with him, at this point. It was a weird feeling, being so close to the Living Legend himself, but, as Yuri reminded himself, he was successful too. If he kept it up, he could surpass Viktor Nikiforov in his lifetime. The possibility excited him, that he could be so looked up to, so inspirational and well-known, his name a household name-all for being talented at his passion, at the very thing that set his heart on fire. He'd try, for his own sake at the very least, to keep the flame alive. 

"Hey, Yurio, do you want to see pictures of me and Yuuri on our honeymoon?" 

_Yuuri and I,_ Yuri corrected silently. "Ew, no. Why would I want to see pictures of you and the piggy making out on a beach somewhere?" Viktor opted to ignore his protests, however, and began pulling up some wholesome pictures of himself and Yuuri in the sea somewhere with Makkachin trailing behind them in the water. Huh. They weren't such bad pictures at all, actually. How strange. 

"I remember the exact moment when I fell for him..." Viktor exclaimed, sighing. 

"You're so annoying sometimes, going on and on about falling in love." Again, he was ignored.

"It was at the party after the Grand Prix Final. Do you remember it?"

Did he mean the time when he was dragged into a humiliating dance off? Yes, he remembered a lot of it. It had been one of the most mortifying things he'd ever done, especially considering the fact that he lost. Yuri Plisetsky was no loser. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately." 

The older man chuckled. "You're funny, Yurio." He hadn't intended to be. "Anyway, he looked so beautiful, and when he challenged me to a dance off, asked me to be his coach...how could I possibly refuse his offer?" 

Viktor could be so dense, it was irritating. "Maybe by using the word 'no'?" Yuri suggested, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Viktor burst out laughing again, and continued recounting the tale of how he fell for Yuuri. 

"We danced, as you know, he won. I don't think much happened next-as far as I'm aware, that is. I was a little drunk myself, admittedly. Then he snubbed me, I coached him, and boom, we fell in love with each other. I love him so much, you know that?" He let out a hiccup, drunk now, too. Yuri gritted his teeth.

"Believe me, we know that. Everyone knows that." 

The man smirked. "Good, so they should." He paused, reflecting on what had just been said, and thinking about what he was going to say next. When he spoke, his voice was a low murmur, so quiet that only Yuri could hear it. "Don't go breaking Beka's heart, Yuri." 

"What?" 

"I know how much you like him, and so does Yuuri. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that you came out and told us two months ago!" Yuri flushed at his words. That was true. It had been painful, standing there and being so vulnerable like that in front of the two of them, but he'd done it regardless. At times like these, he wished that he hadn't. 

"Okay, whatever. No need to make a fuss out of it, old man." Yuri whispered, knowing that if either of them were too loud, it would be game over and Beka would know about his feelings for him. Of course, he couldn't be having that, now, could he?

"Look, seriously. I feel like you could end up breaking his heart-" 

"He doesn't even like me that way-" A piercing look from Viktor told him otherwise.

"I doubt that, Y-" 

"Even if he did, he'd be more likely to break _my_ heart, not vice versa." Viktor shook his head.

"I think you'd be surprised, Yurio."

What did he mean by that? Out of the two of them, he was the more emotional one; he was the fire, Otabek was the ice. Nobody could infiltrate his heart, he guarded it too closely, it seemed. 

"Everything okay over there?" Yuuri butted in, obnoxious as ever-he'd timed it badly, because he wasn't able to question what Viktor had been going on about, and he couldn't do it later, because there was no doubt in his heart that they'd want some time alone together. 

"Absolutely fine!" came Viktor's chirpy response, before moving back to his side of the table to smother Yuuri in kisses again. Gross. 

Time flew by, and before any of them knew it, it was half past ten-time for Otabek to go. Somehow, Yuri felt inexplicably as though he'd been robbed of time with him. That was a ridiculous idea, though, and one he pushed away promptly. As Otabek stood up to leave, he felt a sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him. One good trait the boy possessed, however, was his self-control. He managed to restrain himself enough to walk to the door without kissing him, although it was sorely tempting. 

"It looks like I'll have to be on my way, now," Otabek informed him, stating the obvious. Yuri could only nod, still too lost in his own mind and preoccupied with thoughts that he felt guilty and morally wrong for having. 

"Yeah," he managed to muster after about ten agonisingly painful seconds. "It's getting late, and God knows what those two are going to get up to tonight, as soon as you're gone." 

Otabek chuckled. "You're funny, Yura." 

"I try my best to be," he replied. Otabek stood with his hands on his pockets, his gorgeous eyes latched onto Yuri's own. A lot had happened that day; the bullies, the argument, coming out to him, and their evening together. It had been fun, Yuri realised out of nowhere. He'd had fun today. Huh. That was rare. Well, maybe he should find a way to thank his friend for it-but how? 

And then it struck him. 

Leaning forward, Yuri wrapped his arms around Beka, hugging him hard. The Kazakh's eyes widened out of surprise; he was never this affectionate usually, and they'd already hugged earlier on that day. After a second of hesitation, Otabek hugged him back, grinning. "Thanks for today, Yura. I really enjoyed it." 

Yuri released him from the hug, his heart beating hard. "So did I, Beka. Thanks for today, too." They both stood, staring into each other's eyes for several seconds, before the sound of Yuuri clearing his throat disrupted them and forced them to stop. 

"Alright, well, I'd really better get going now, but I'll text you. See you tomorrow?"

Yuri nodded. "See you tomorrow." 

With that being said, the eighteen-year-old walked away, sneaking a brief glance at Yuri when he thought he wasn't looking before walking out of Yuri's line of sight. He stood watching him, feeling like a stalker but not caring. He sighed and laid a hand on his chest; if that's what being in love felt like, then sign him up. _Don't go breaking Beka's heart, Yuri,_ Victor had told him. 

He was certain that he wouldn't. Instead, something would happen to break his. But for now, he was giddy and in love, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, all comments and kudos on this work are appreciated! Stay safe, wear a mask, drink water and practise some self care, because you deserve it. I love you all, have an amazing day! :)))


End file.
